Four years later
by Milenaz
Summary: Quatre ans après à la BGU. De nouveaux étudiants, un bordel monstre. Rating T pour Yaoi plus tard dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes_ : Cette fic a été écrite en collaboration avec Sladinji. On alterne l'écriture un chapitre sur deux. La fic sera mise à jour toutes les semaines, normalement le samedi, sauf problèmes techniques ou pannes d'inspiration.

_Disclaimer_ : Les persos de FFVIII sont la propriété de Square Enix et malgré toutes nos insistances, ils refusent de nous les céder. Les autres sont à nous.**  
**

**Chapitre 1.**

– Hey, les jeunes, écoutez-moi bordel !

L'instructeur Zell Dincht avait toujours une manière assez particulière de s'adresser à ses élèves, mais après tout, ça faisait peut-être bien partie de son charme. En tous cas, c'était ce que pensaient la plupart des jeunes filles qui assistaient à son cours. Et visiblement, sa méthode pour réclamer l'attention de ses élèves marchait plutôt bien, puisque l'amphi, plutôt bruyant auparavant, venait de retrouver le silence.

– J'aime mieux ça. Bref. Comme je le disais, cette année, la BGU et la TGU organisent un échange scolaire d'un an. C'est-à-dire (fit-il en haussant la voix alors que les bavardages reprenaient de plus belle suite à la nouvelle) que nous accueilleront un élève et un professeur venant de Trabia, et que l'un d'entre vous aura la chance de partir étudier là bas.

Il laissa les élèves discuter entre eux un moment avant de reprendre.

– Si vous êtes intéressés, inscrivez votre nom sur la feuille qui circule dans les rangs. Ann, tu m'amèneras la liste une fois qu'elle sera remplie.

Zell Dincht rassembla ses copies sur son bureau, et les glissa dans une pochette qu'il rangea dans sa besace. Il remercia la jeune fille qui lui tendait la liste d'inscription avec un sourire.

– Très intéressant votre cours, professeur Dincht.

– Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi avec la flatterie, Ann.

– Je sais, vous êtes plus sensible aux bretzels, rétorqua la jeune fille, amusée.

– Argh, tu as trouvé mon point faible. Je me rends. Maintenant file.

La jeune fille quitta l'amphithéâtre sans demander son reste. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'amusaient à se chercher mutuellement tous les deux, et Zell avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce que leur petit jeu ne dépasse pas certaines limites. Mais en règle générale, Ann s'arrêtait elle-même avant de franchir les limites en question.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la feuille d'inscriptions et poussa un soupir. Puis il se dirigea vers la cafétéria où il était supposé retrouver l'état-major. C'est-à-dire Squall et Quistis, les deux directeurs adjoints de la BGU. Bon. Qui dit Quistis dit, par extension, Irvine, vu que les deux étaient fiancés depuis peu. Mais leurs fiançailles restaient secrètes, sous peine de déclencher la jalousie du fan-club du professeur de tir.

Comme prévu, Squall, Quistis et Irvine étaient déjà assis. Il les rejoignit après avoir commandé un jus de raisin et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises. Il déposa la feuille sur la table avec un soupir.

– Quasiment personne d'intéressé par ce foutu échange.

C'est le moment que choisit Selphie pour rappliquer, un diabolo fraise à la main.

– Pareil, fit-elle en se laissant tomber fort peu gracieusement sur une chaise. C'est déprimant. On se casse le... dos à leur trouver un truc sympa à faire et ces prétentieux l'ignorent. Franchement, un échange scolaire, c'est hypra-enrichissant.

– Ouais, tu sais de quoi tu parles, pas vrai, s'amusa Squall.

La brunette lui tira la langue.

– Réfléchis deux secondes, intervint Irvine. Ca te parait pas un chouya évident que les étudiants de Balamb, habitués à un climat méditerranéen préfèrent ne **pas** aller se geler le fion à Trabia ?

– C'est très bien, Trabia.

Telle fut la conclusion de la brunette, qui préféra changer de sujet avant qu'Irvine ne lui prouve une nouvelle fois qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle avec les mots.

– Et donc mon petit Squall, qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé comme examen du Seed ?

– Je ne suis pas ton petit Squall, répliqua son petit Squall.

– D'accord, pas mon petit Squall, mais tu peux quand même me répondre, hein.

Ce qu'il fit, après avoir soupiré profondément et lancé un regard exaspéré à Selphie. Et aussi après que les deux autres aient ricané gentiment. Et un peu bêtement, il faut bien l'avouer.

– La mission n'est pas bien compliquée. Nous avons reçu une demande d'aide de la part d'Horizon, où il se produit de curieux phénomènes ces derniers temps. Après une mission de reconnaissance menée par votre serviteur, il s'est avéré que ça venait de l'ancienne gare. Les élèves iront donc enquêter là bas, et leur but sera de sécuriser l'endroit, et de nous amener la source des problèmes, si cela s'avère possible. Sinon on se contentera des renseignements et on enverra une équipe de professionnels se charger du nettoyage de la zone.

– Eh ben, fit Irvine. Je suis bien content de l'avoir eu, mon examen, parce que ça me parait quand même pas mal dangereux cette affaire. Tu sais ce qui se cache derrière ces phénomènes ?

– Vaguement, mais ça, je n'en dirai pas plus.

Et de toutes façons, les trois autres auraient voulu lui poser des questions à ce sujet qu'ils n'auraient pas pu, étant donné que Linoa arrivait. Ah oui, parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez que Linoa était apprentie Seed. En conséquence, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de parler de l'examen devant elle.

La jeune fille s'installa sur une chaise avec un sourire.

– Désolée, je suis en retard. Mais c'est la faute à Shu qui nous a filé une tonne de devoirs... Elle pourrait être plus magnanime, vu qu'on a l'examen pratique demain.

– Oui, mais si tu le réussis, tu n'auras pas besoin de les faire, fit Selphie sur un ton joyeux.

– C'est ça, mets-moi la pression en plus...

Grand sourire angélique et innocent de la part de la mini-puce.

Linoa soupira et se leva pour aller manger avec les élèves de sa promo. Depuis que Squall et elle s'étaient séparés trois mois auparavant, elle passait moins de temps avec ses amis Seed. Mais elle ne cherchait pas pour autant à les éviter. C'était juste plus facile pour elle si elle voyait moins Squall.

– Bon, s'pas tout ça, mais j'ai des copies à corriger, moi. J'serai dans mon bureau, si jamais, fit Zell en se levant avec un air qui disait très clairement qu'il n'avait envie, mais alors pas du tout envie d'aller corriger ces foutues copies.

– Ah, oui, tiens. Pareil, dit Selphie en l'imitant.

– Ouah, il est déjà une heure ? J'ai mes cours de tir, moi ! fit Irvine en se tirant en courant pour ne pas être en retard à son propre cours.

Les deux adjoints à la direction échangèrent un regard las.

– Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'ils déclarent forfait par rapport à Trabia ? demanda Quistis.

– J'en sais rien. Mais ça veut surtout dire que c'est toi et moi qui allons devoir sélectionner l'élève qui partira avec Shu.

Et ils soupirèrent en chœur.

Après de nombreuses tergiversations, il fut décidé que ça serait un certain Tom Assia qui partirait. La chouchoute à Zell serait déçue, mais tant pis. Balamb avait trop besoin d'un élément aussi prometteur qu'elle. Et peut-être était-elle un peu trop bruyante pour l'envoyer à Ivoire Gherdan. D'autant que la directrice de Trabia était assez portée sur la discipline, tout ça.

Squall et Quistis se séparèrent devant la porte de leur bureau. Quistis allait assurer sa permanence tandis que Squall devait afficher le nom de l'élève sur le tableau prévu à cet effet.

En chemin, il se fit bousculer par une fille visiblement très pressée, qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et qui continua son chemin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'y prit pas garde. Par contre, il pouvait difficilement ne pas faire attention à celle qui la suivait.

– Monsieur ! Vous auriez pas vu ma copine ?

Il se retourna et fit face à une... wow... fille de presque sa taille. Donc grande. Très. Etant donné qu'il dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt.

– Ca dépend. Si elle courait très vite et qu'elle m'a bousculé sans s'excuser, alors oui, je l'ai vue.

– Oooooooh, nooooon, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Vraiment, vraiment...

– J'ai compris l'idée, je crois, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

– Nan mais parce que bon, en fait, elle a l'habitude de bousculer les gens et comme je cours toujours après elle, c'est moi qui m'excuse pour elle. Puis si en plus elle vous a bousculé vous, ça l'fait pas trop. Dites, vous allez pas la renvoyer, hein m'sieur Leonhart ? Parce qu'elle est gentille au fond. En plus, elle se bat super bien, et puis on passe notre examen demain alors ça serait ballot qu'elle se fasse virer maintenant...

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et semblait visiblement vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Squall la devança.

– C'est qui ?

– Ah non, j'vais pas vous le dire pour que vous puissiez la renvoyer après !

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de la renvoyer.

– Ah ?

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux pendant un moment, puis se reprit, avec un très grand sourire.

– Alors je peux vous dire qu'elle s'appelle Raven Night, monsieur.

– Night...? C'est celle qui se bat avec une faux ?

– Oui monsieur.

– Alors je serais stupide de la renvoyer.

Et il la planta là, de peur de se faire harceler verbalement une nouvelle fois. Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flanc avant de reprendre sa course à la suite de Raven Night.

– Raveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Attends-mooooooooi !


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes_ : Oui, beaucoup de retard. On avoue, on a un peu oublié la fanfic. Mais de toutes façons, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas mise à jour nous-mêmes. Mais bon. Voilà en tous cas le chapitre écrit par Sladinji.

_Disclaimer_ : Les persos que vous avez vus dans FFVIII sont à Square Enix. Les autres, a nous.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral, et avec une violence qui fit sursauter sa camarade de dortoir.

– Raven, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

– Forrest, répondit la dénommée Raven d'un ton, non pas grave, mais las.

– Je m'appelle Ann, tu sais.

Ann ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle et s'avança pour aller se planter au milieu de la pièce, avec cette même allure et ces mêmes gestes pompeux et exagérés qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait – selon elle – une déclaration de la plus haute importance à faire. Raven ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers la jeune fille, et tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air concentré à deux cent pour cent sur son livre d'un bon millier de pages.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ce que monsieur Leonhart a dit de toi.

– Non, sûrement pas. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Ann ricana.

– C'est à moi que tu veux faire avaler ça ?

– Avaler quoi ?

– De quoi, avaler quoi ? Rien du tout. De toute façon, monsieur Leonhart n'a rien dit du tout sur toi. Je vais te laisser lire ton fantastique roman, et m'en vais arpenter les couloirs de la BGU en solitaire.

Elle tourna alors le dos à sa camarade de dortoir, qui poussa un profond soupir, et s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air intéressé lorsqu'elle demanda :

– Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit, monsieur Leonhart ?

Un sourire angélique illumina le visage d'Ann. Ah, décidemment, elle était trop douée... Elle se tourna et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le lit de Raven, ce qui sembla la mettre un peu en rogne.

– Il a dit qu'il serait stupide de te renvoyer !!

– Quelle joie, à présent ma vie à un sens.

Raven replongea alors le nez dans son livre, sans prêter attention à l'air ahuri d'Ann.

– C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda-t-elle.

– A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

– De quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, un "C'est vrai ?!", mais de toi un sourire d'une demi seconde, ou bien que tu prennes ton air super blasé pour me dire "Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?".

– C'est en gros ce que j'ai fait. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je sourie ?

– Mais parce qu'il te plaît, bien sûr !

L'expression sur le visage de Raven passa de l'air tout à fait blasé, à celui dark et tourmenté qu'elle prenait là où tout un chacun aurait rougi violemment.

– N'importe quoi, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

– Oh, mais tu peux me le dire à moi ! On est amies, après tout !

– Je me demande qui est l'imbécile qui t'a foutu ça dans le crâne.

Ann sourit, visiblement très amusée par la remarque blessante de son amie.

– Il t'a fait un compliment, dit alors Ann.

Le visage de Raven s'assombrit encore un peu, et elle se masqua derrière son gros livre.

– Et en plus, quand je lui ai dit Raven Night, il a tout de suite su de qui je parlais, continua-t-elle.

Raven monta encore un peu le livre, pour être tout à fait sûre qu'Ann ne la voit pas.

– Il y a beaucoup d'élèves à la BGU, et bien que tu ne lui aie jamais parlé, il te connaît.

A ce moment là, Ann arracha le livre des mains de Raven et pointa son index sur elle.

– Tu rougis, j'en étais sûre !

Raven récupéra son livre de mains d'Ann en hurlant qu'elle allait lui crever les deux yeux avant de la lyncher. Ann fit un bond en arrière, et préféra s'éclipser vite fait de la chambre, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le lourd regard de Raven, ni ses soudaines envies de meurtres.

* * *

Silver Landolf et Eliott Rewind arrivèrent devant l'imposant bâtiment qu'était la BGU. Silver regrettait de plus en plus d'être venu ici. Il avait laissé ses amis derrière lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en faire ici, et puis cette chaleur accablante après le froid mordant de Trabia n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il transpirait plus ici d'avoir fait trois pas qu'après les longs entraînements qu'il avait subi à Trabia pour être prêt à passer son examen Seed. Et Dieu sait qu'il y avait transpiré.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Eliott, qui avait remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme de son élève, tu te feras des amis, ici.

– Sans doute, répondit le jeune homme, qui n'avait cependant pas l'air très convaincu.

– Bien sûr que tu te feras des amis, ici ! s'exclama Selphie, qui était venue les accueillir à la gare de Balamb, moi aussi je viens de Trabia, et j'étais venue pour passer mon examen Seed. Ca s'est très bien passé, je me suis fait plein d'amis ! Il n'y aucune raison que tu t'en fasses .

Silver hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Selphie les conduisit près du plan de la BGU.

– Je vais vous emmener au dortoir, ensuite je vous ferais visiter, dit-elle.

– Avec plaisir, dit Eliott.

Silver regardait autour de lui pour repérer des élèves avec qui il pourrait éventuellement devenir ami.

– Mlle Tilmitt ! s'exclama alors une voix.

Une grande brune arriva alors en courant et s'arrêta devant la petite instructrice.

– Oh bonjour, Ann, fit Selphie. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien. Je viens de voir le tableau et je suis un peu déçue que ça ne soit pas moi, mais finalement, c'est bien comme ça. Oh ! Ce sont l'élève et l'enseignant de Trabia ? Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ann Forest. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que la BGU vous plaira !

– Merci, ravi aussi, dit Eliott. Je suis Eliott Rewind.

– Silver Landolf. Enchanté, répondit Silver.

– Dites, Mlle Tilmitt, je pourrais peut être faire visiter la BGU à l'élève... Comme ça, il...

– Bonne idée, l'interrompit Selphie, pour ne pas terrifié les nouveaux venu par le flot de paroles d'Ann. Si Eliott et Silver sont d'accord.

Eliott songea que c'était une bonne occasion pour son élève de rencontrer du monde, et donna son accord, Silver pensa visiblement la même chose.

– Parfait, dit Ann. Alors tu viens, Eliott ?

– Euh... fit Selphie. Eliott est le professeur, Ann... C'est Silver l'élève...

– Quoi ? s'écria Ann. Mais... Mais... Mais vous avez les cheveux bleus ! Et en plus Silver est beaucoup plus grand que vous, et... Je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée... Excusez-moi...

Silver éclata de rire devant l'expression ahurie de son professeur. C'était une première pour lui, de se faire confondre avec un élève, il n'en était pas vexé, bien sûr, mais c'était une première tout de même...

– Bon, fit Ann, ben alors, tu viens, Silver ?

Avant que Silver ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, la jeune fille l'attrapa par la main et le tira derrière elle sans ménagement, et adressa un au revoir aux deux professeurs.

– Ann ! s'écria Selphie. Montre lui d'abord sa chambre pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires !

– Oui, d'accord. Mais c'est laquelle ?

– La trente-sept.

– Ah, la trente-sept, fit Ann à Silver. Je connais celui qui y dort.

– Ah ? fit Silver. Et il est sympa ?

– Oui, mais disons qu'il parle pas beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte de la chambre trente-sept, et Ann voulut ouvrir, mais malheureusement, sans clés, la chose ne serait pas simple...

– J'espère qu'Axel est là, dit-elle en toquant à la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif qui lui retombaient dans les yeux.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Coucou, c'est moi ! dit Ann avec entrain. Je te présente Silver Landolf, c'est l'élève de Trabia. Il va partager ton dortoir.

Axel hocha la tête et se poussa pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus.

– Pose tes affaires ici, dit-elle. Je vais te faire visiter la BGU. Mais pose donc tes affaires, je te promets qu'Axel ne va pas fouiller dedans ! Pas vrai, Axel ?

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête, visiblement, la présence de ce moulin à parole dans sa chambre le fatiguait énormément.

– J'en doutais pas, répondit Silver. Mais laisse-moi le temps de trouver comment enlever tout ça.

La tâche ne fut pas si simple qu'on pourrait le croire, puisque Silver n'avait pas de valises, mais une bonne tonne de sacs en bandoulière, et que tout était plus ou moins emmêlé. Ann essaya de l'aider à se débarrasser de ses affaires, mais elle ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Le spectacle devait être assez ridicule, puisqu'Axel ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel, en cachant un sourire moqueur derrière sa main. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il décida finalement de les aider, et à trois, ils finirent bien par trouver la solution du problème.

Après quoi, Ann fit visiter la BGU à Silver. Elle commença par lui indiquer où se trouvait l'infirmerie, puis le parking, la bibliothèque, le campus...

– C'est ici que sont organisées les fêtes, dit-elle.

– C'est grand, répondit-il.

– Demain soir, c'est ici qu'aura lieu le bal du Seed. Tu passes l'examen de demain ? Moi je le passe. J'espère que je l'aurais. Je me débrouille pas trop mal au combat, mais on ne sait jamais. Suffit de pas avoir de chance, de tomber sur un ennemi plus fort que soi pour que tout soit fichu. Tu le passes, toi, l'examen de demain ?

– Oui.

– Et tu stresses ?

– Un peu... Mais moi non plus je me débrouille pas mal, et puis je me suis beaucoup entraîné, alors ça devrait aller.

– Oui, forcément, ça aide. Bon ! Je te fais visiter le reste ?

– S'il te plaît.

Ann l'attrapa à nouveau par la main et le traîna derrière elle sans aucune pitié à travers la BGU.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes _: Pour nous excuser du retard, on vous met encore un chapitre. Bah ouais, faut au moins ça ' Bref. Voilà mon chapitre. Enjoy !

_Disclaimer_ : Les persos de Square Enix, sont, comme dit; la propriété de Square Enix. Et les autres, y sont à nous.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis bien longtemps quand Axel Swamp quitta son dortoir pour faire un tour dans la serre de combat. La présence du nouveau le dérangeait. Non pas qu'il soit encombrant, ou bavard, ou qu'il ronfle. Non, c'était juste qu'il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Et... ma foi, il lui faudrait simplement se faire à l'idée de partager le dortoir numéro trente sept.

Il lui arrivait assez fréquemment de sortir après le couvre-feu. Il avait déjà été surpris par ses instructeurs plus d'une fois. Et à chaque fois, il s'était attendu à des remontrances, des menaces, ou encore des sanctions gênantes pour la suite de ses études. Mais non.

L'instructeur Dincht avait souri, l'air amusé. Et il s'était fait coller le lendemain. Mais une heure de colle avec Zell Dincht ne comptait pas comme une punition, n'est-ce pas ? L'instructeur Tilmitt avait froncé les sourcils, mais souriait quand même. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de regagner son dortoir sur le champ. Mais il avait été collé le lendemain aussi. Mais encore une fois, une colle avec le professeur Tilmitt ne compte pas comme une punition. Et quant à l'instructeur Kinnéas, celui-ci s'était contenté de le saluer, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais bon. Il avait été collé aussi.

Les instructeurs du Garden balambien étaient chouettes. Ils lui plaisaient bien. Non seulement ils étaient compréhensifs, et cools, mais en plus ils étaient foutrement doués dans les domaines qu'ils enseignaient. Jamais durant toute sa formation, avant d'arriver au Garden, il n'avait été aussi bien encadré et formé. Et lui-même en convenait, alors qu'il avait une vision assez étroite de l'autodiscipline. Tellement étroite qu'il ignorait le couvre-feu, soit dit en passant.

Encore une fois, les combats dans la serre étaient faciles, gagnés d'avance. Bon, c'était une question de niveau, aussi, mais lui l'avait, et il le savait. Et ses profs aussi, puisqu'ils le laissaient crapahuter tranquillement, alors qu'il les avait déjà vu ramener d'autres élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

D'habitude, il était seul dans la serre. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Rien que l'atmosphère ne semblait pas la même. Elle semblait plus lourde, presque plus oppressante. La lumière semblait plus tamisée, comme si les rayons du soleil peinaient à filtrer le couvert des arbres. Mais cette pensée était stupide. On était la nuit, et dans pas une forêt.

Il avançait doucement, ayant bien conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et puis il glissa dans une substance orange légèrement gluante et s'étala de tout son long. Quand il se redressa, il vit une fille de l'autre groupe devant lui, un air narquois au visage. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

– T'es Raven, c'est bien ça ?

– Et toi Axel ?

Ils hochèrent la tête silencieusement et puis elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers un arbre. Elle grimpa agilement le long du tronc et se hissa bien haut. Assez haut pour... minute... se mettre hors de portée d'un t-rex ? Mais quel jour était-on au juste ? Rah bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

– Tu ferais mieux de monter aussi, le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

Il glissa ses dagues dans leur fourreau, qu'il portait dans son dos et rejoignit assez aisément Raven au sommet de l'arbre. Et tous les deux, en silence, ils attendirent. Quoi ? Eux le savaient pertinemment, mais n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas pu le dire. Il faut préciser ici que Raven et Axel étaient certainement les élèves les plus studieux de la promotion, et il n'était pas rare de les voir plongés dans n'importe quel bouquin de la bibliothèque. Les mauvaises langues disaient d'ailleurs qu'ils s'étaient lancé le défi de voir lequel arriverait à lire tous les bouquins de la BGU le plus rapidement.

Bien évidemment, il n'en était rien.

– Ca commence... fit une Raven captivée.

Effectivement. Quelque chose commençait. Les arbustes frissonnaient, et l'air était lourd. Il faisait chaud et humide ce soir. Ca en devenait presque suffocant. Et puis des sortes d'œufs d'aspect gluant et mou et de couleur orange translucide tombèrent du plafond. Vous ne serez pas étonnés d'apprendre que c'est dans ce genre de substance qu'Axel avait glissé peu de temps auparavant.

Quelque chose gigotait à l'intérieur des "œufs" et tous deux fixaient un des trucs visqueux tombés non loin de leur arbre, d'un air absolument fasciné. Ce qui était à l'intérieur de l'œuf cherchait visiblement à en sortir. Et y parvint, de fait. Un t-rex de taille adulte venait d'éclore.

La même scène se reproduisit un peu partout dans la serre. Une fois le spectacle terminé et la plupart des dinosaures hors de vue, les deux adolescent quittèrent leur poste d'observation en silence. Lorsqu'ils venaient de "naître", les t-rex de la serre n'étaient pas sensibles aux sorts de cécité. Mieux valait donc rester discret.

Une fois hors d'un potentiel danger, ils échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et complice. Etre témoin de ce genre de scène n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

– Tiens tiens, on dirait que monsieur Swamp et mademoiselle Night s'en donnent à cœur joie, ce soir.

Ah, grillés.

– Bonsoir monsieur Dincht, répondirent les deux susnommés dans un ensemble parfait.

– Vous assistiez au spectacle, je suppose ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, encore une fois, faisant preuve d'une synchronisation ahurissante.

– Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de vous coller.

Ils allaient soupirer de soulagement, mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite, remarquant que leur instructeur n'avait pas fini de parler. Et puis il avait ce petit sourire moqueur et légèrement victorieux qu'il arborait quand il rabattait le caquet à des élèves particulièrement bruyants lors de ses cours en amphi.

– En revanche, j'aimerais bien un petit essai de trois pages sur le phénomène auquel vous venez d'assister. 'Videmment, vous pouvez le faire ensemble.

– Et si on a notre examen ? demanda Axel.

– Dans ce cas je ne le noterai pas. Mais j'aurai quand même très envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Bonne soirée !

Il quitta les deux adolescents, très content de lui, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, et de revenir sur ses pas.

– Vous étiez où dans la serre ?

– Près de l'entrée, fit Raven.

– Personne n'est entré après vous ?

Ils secouèrent tous deux la tête après avoir échangé un regard. Zell Dincht eut l'air soulagé et leur annonça que leur essai venait d'être raccourci d'une page. Allez savoir comment, hein. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ramasser des élèves inconscients et de les amener à l'infirmerie ce soir. Ah, une bonne nuit en perspective.

Sur un signe de tête, les deux adolescents se séparèrent devant l'entrée des dortoirs.

* * *

Le lendemain, ou plutôt quelques heures après son escapade nocturne, Raven se fit réveiller par un coup d'oreiller sur sa tête.

– Deeeeboooout !

Raven grogna, se tourna vers le mur et mit sa tête sous son oreiller.

– Hey, tu vas être en retard pour l'examen.

– Bordel.

Raven se redressa, parfaitement réveillée pour le coup. Devant elle se tenait une Ann déjà vêtue de son uniforme, qui lui désignait un plateau avec une tasse de café au lait et un croissant posé sur le bureau.

– Comme t'es rentrée tard, je me suis dit que tu voudrais dormir plus longtemps, alors je t'ai cherché le petit déj.

– Trop aimable, fit Raven avec un mini-sourire.

Toute contente, la brunette se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un énooooorme sourire, elle. Et Raven quitta son lit pour passer sous la douche. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard habillée de son uniforme, les cheveux encore humides.

– Mange, je te les sèche pendant ce temps.

– Touche pas.

– Nakor

Une fois le petit déjeuner expédié, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leur dortoir, en marchant d'un pas précipité. S'agit de pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous, ça la foutrait mal pour l'examen. Elles arrivèrent tard, mais n'étaient pas les dernières, à leur grand soulagement. Elles se glissèrent donc dans la petite foule devant le panneau d'affichage.

Avec un sourire, Ann fila un coup de coude à Raven.

– Regarde, Squall est là.

– Un mot de plus et t'es morte, Forrest.

– Je m'appelle Ann, tu sais.

Soupir exaspéré de la part de Raven, qui dut bien reconnaître, mais seulement en son for intérieur, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

– Bah souris, fais-lui du charme. Il restera pas seul longtemps, tu sais.

Aucun commentaire. De toutes façons, Squall prit la parole.

– L'examen d'aujourd'hui sera principalement un examen d'observation pour la plupart d'entre vous. Cependant, l'équipe A dont je donnerai les noms des membres plus tard aura certainement une part importante de... travaux manuels, dirons-nous. Bien. Donc je vais vous appeler par groupes et ensuite vous irez retrouver l'instructeur responsable de vous au parking. Groupe A: Forrest Ann, Heartilly Linoa, Landolf Silver, Night Raven et Swamp Axel. L'instructeur responsable de vous aujourd'hui est l'instructeur Dincht.

–Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! T'as vu Raven ? On est ensemble !

– Yay. Comme tu dis.

Raven échangea un regard complice avec Axel et gratifia les autres d'un signe de tête poli alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les six vers le parking où les attendait Zell Dincht.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes_ : Et voilà encore un chapitre. De Sladinji, celui-là. Bon, trève de longs discours. Enjoy !

_Disclaimer_ : Les persos et l'univers de FFVIII sont a Square Enix, et les vilains les gardent rien que pour eux. Mais on s'est vengées en créant les nôtres, qui sont... ben, à nous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Ils étaient tous les sept tassés dans la petite voiture qui les emmenait vers Balamb.

– On aurait pu y aller à pieds, grommela Axel.

– C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit, monsieur Dincht, reconnut Ann. Vous auriez peut être dû prévoir deux voitures, puisqu'on est un grand groupe.

– Pas chez moi qu'il faut se plaindre, mais chez vos chers directeur et directeurs adjoints.

La voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au port de Balamb, et ce fut avec le plus grand soulagement qu'ils s'extrayèrent de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bateau qui les attendait et montèrent dedans.

– Aaaah, fit Ann. Ici on aura plus de place !

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur un fauteuil, et les autres l'imitèrent.

– Alors Zell, fit Linoa. Quelle est notre mission ?

– Pour commencer, dit-il, votre mission se déroulera à Horizon, où il se produit depuis peu des phénomènes assez étranges. Il semblerait que la source de ces évènements provient de l'ancienne gare. Vous devez donc vous y rendre pour enquêter, et vous assurer que ça n'est pas dangereux, et si possible nous donner la cause de tout cela. Des questions ?

– Oh monsieur Dincht ! s'exclama Ann d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Comme vous parlez bien ! Vous l'avez appris par cœur, ce discours, non ? Mais qui vous l'a écrit ?

– Monsieur le directeur adjoint. Des questions **en rapport avec votre mission** ?

– C'est assez vague comme explication, dit alors Silver. Doit-on procéder d'une certaine manière, où comme il nous plaira ?

– Moi je vous conseille de courir jusqu'à l'ancienne gare, de trouver d'où vient le problème et de le dégommer vite fait, dit Zell d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

– Certes -.-', fit Raven. Mais **comment** trouver d'où vient le problème ?

– Eh bien, pour ça faites comme vous voulez. Si vous devenez Seed, vous aurez des missions bien moins précise que celle-ci, et vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. Ah, on dirait qu'on arrive à Horizon. Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ?

– Non, m'sieur, répondirent-ils avec un bel ensemble.

– Alors filez, et soyez de retour à cinq heures. Vous avez droit à un retard de trois secondes.

Les six apprentis Seed sortirent du bateau en vitesse.

– Question idiote, dit alors Ann. Elle est où, l'ancienne gare ?

Aucune réponse. Elle reformula la question mais personne ne répondit.

– Heartilly, dit Raven. Tu as fait le tour du monde, non ? Tu sais où elle est, l'ancienne gare ?

– Si je me souviens bien, elle est par là, répondit Linoa.

Et elle mena le petit groupe à travers Horizon. Ils durent marcher un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination.

– Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus venue à Horizon, s'excusa Linoa.

– Au moins tu l'as trouvé, répondit Silver. Il est quelle heure ?

– Onze heures et demi, répondit Ann. Et on doit être de retour à cinq heures. C'est tranquille.

– Je me demande où ils les voient, leurs évènements étranges, fit remarquer Axel.

– Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, murmura Silver.

Et effectivement, ils s'en rendirent compte lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une obscurité quasi-totale.

– Qu'on m'explique, murmura Axel.

– Ben, fit Ann, apparemment il faisait jour jusqu'à il y a trois secondes, et puis maintenant, il fait nuit.

Soudain, la lumière revint, aveuglante.

– Alors ça, dit Silver, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un événement étrange.

– Allons voir, dit Linoa.

Ils avancèrent alors dans l'ancienne gare, et ils arrivaient encore assez fréquemment des incidents semblables.

– Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans cette foutue gare ? demanda Ann après s'être pris un poteau en pleine figure à cause de l'obscurité soudaine.

– Je n'en sais rien, dit Linoa, mais ça commence à m'énerver.

– Eh ! J'entends un bruit ! s'exclama Ann.

Tous les autres tendirent l'oreille et entendirent effectivement un bruit. Un bruit de pas.

– Qui est là ? demanda Linoa.

Personne ne répondit, mais le bruit de pas continua. Il était assez rapide.

– En tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui arrive à courir dans le noir sans se cogner à un seul poteau, fit remarquer Ann avec une touche de jalousie dans la voix.

– Alors il y a des chances que se soit la cause du problème, dit Linoa. Il faudrait le suivre.

– Pas la peine, ça vient, dit Axel.

Effectivement, le bruit de pas se rapprochaient.

– Hum... fit Linoa. Vous croyez que c'est amical ou hostile ?

– Prépare ton arme, conseilla Raven.

La lumière revint alors d'un coup, éblouissant tout le monde, et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux et furent habitués à la lumière, ils virent devant eux un grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de longs cheveux bruns retenus dans une natte. De nombreuses mèches courtes entouraient son visage. Il avait un œil brun et l'autre vert.

– Hey, fit Linoa en baissant son blaster edge. Salut. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et il sortit une épée à double lame de derrière son dos et s'élança vers le petit groupe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes _: Chapitre de moi. Avant-dernier de la grosse update. Enjoy !

_Disclaimer_ : Comme toujours, les persos de FFVIII et l'univers associé sont à Square Enix. Tout le reste, c'est à nous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Linoa se contenta de parer l'attaque du nouveau venu avec son blaster edge, et alors que l'inconnu s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, elle fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter. Et ce fut Axel qui se plaça devant, ses dagues sorties. Raven esquissa un geste vers sa faux et Ann préparait déjà ses billes explosives, mais Axel les interrompit.

– Laissez tomber. Allez chercher le truc bizarre.

Un coup d'œil à la situation, et les témoins de la scène jugèrent qu'il valait mieux faire comme Axel le leur disait et continuèrent donc leur route. Laquelle route était bien évidemment entrecoupée de passages dans une obscurité plutôt inquiétante, suivie d'une clarté éblouissante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le combat entre les deux presque épéistes durait depuis un moment à présent, et il était visible que tous deux étaient de force quasi équivalente. Les lames se croisaient, les attaquants tourbillonnaient, et de leur danse jaillissait quelques fois des gerbes d'étincelles, lorsque les lames claquaient trop violemment les unes contre les autres.

– Rien qui te concerne.

– Alors dégage.

Le brun ricana et ce faisant, ouvrit très légèrement sa garde. Axel en profita pour attaquer. Directement au visage. Visant l'œil gauche, il ne toucha que l'arcade sourcilière, le brun s'était repris trop vite. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent maculer le sol, et l'inconnu porta une de ses mains à sa blessure.

Il renifla et chargea Axel, qui, surpris que l'autre se reprenne aussi vite, ne se défendit visiblement pas assez bien, puisque le brun, visant l'œil, toucha l'œil.

Axel se laissa tomber au sol, et l'autre le toisa un moment, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il leva à nouveau son arme pour frapper, mais l'arme rebondit contre une faux.

Raven avait visiblement changé d'avis, et semblait avoir eu une riche idée. Elle lança un regard glacial au brun, qui la jaugea un instant, avant de rengainer son arme. L'aura qui émanait de cette fille ne lui disait rien de bon. Il fixa les deux adolescents un moment et renifla avant de faire demi-tour.

La jeune fille lâcha son arme et s'accroupit auprès du blessé.

– Ca va ?

– On ne peut mieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? grinça-t-il.

Elle tendit une main vers la blessure, la gauche, celle qui était ornée par un tatouage. D'un geste agacé, il la repoussa.

– Laisse, c'est rien.

– Tu vois encore ?

Un silence s'installa, et Axel déglutit. Non, il ne voyait plus. Il plongea son œil valide dans celui de la jeune fille en face de lui, son air serein s'écroulant au fur et à mesure.

– Laisse-moi faire, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne s'infecte pas.

Il ne posa pas de question. Après tout, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ferma son œil valide et attendit un moment.

En face de lui, la jeune fille ferma également les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit être de fumée apparut à ses côtés et jaugea la situation en silence. L'espèce de fée s'approcha de l'œil blessé, comme pour mieux inspecter les dégâts, et se recula peu après, en secouant la tête.

– Aide-moi, Shadow.

L'être hocha la tête et prit la main tatouée de la jeune fille. Il se plaça au dos de la main et la guida vers l'œil blessé d'Axel. Doucement. Une lueur bleutée illumina un instant la main de Raven et le visage du jeune homme, et le sang cessa de couler pendant quelques secondes.

Avec un nouveau hochement de tête, le petit être disparut, laissant les deux adolescents seuls à nouveau. Et la blessure recommença à saigner.

Axel rouvrit son œil valide et fixa gravement Raven. Il avait retrouvé l'air serein qu'il affichait en toutes circonstances et attendit qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– Tu as toujours mal ?

Qu'elle lui demanda au bout d'un moment de contemplation mutuelle silencieuse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non, il n'avait plus mal. Il se contenta alors de secouer la tête, ce qui arracha un soupir à la jeune femme. De soulagement, bien évidemment.

Elle retira le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou, et le lui tendit.

– Tiens, fais-toi un bandage avec ça. Ca sera suffisant pour le moment. Quand on rentrera, tu iras voir le docteur Loire.

Il prit le foulard et le noua autour de sa tête en prenant soin de cacher son œil blessé. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en chœur, ce qui leur arracha un très léger sourire.

– On devrait rejoindre les autres, maintenant, fit Raven au bout d'un moment.

Axel se redressa avec un hochement de tête et attendit que la jeune fille en fasse autant. Et puis ils se mirent en route pour trouver l'autre groupe.

Ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué, grâce à Ann, qui avait joué au petit poucet avec ses balles explosives. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la santé mentale de la jeune fille, mais la remercièrent chacun silencieusement d'avoir eu cette idée.

– Ah, vous voilà ! fit l'excitée de service.

– Ouais, mais on serait pas là si on avait posé le pied sur tes saloperies de billes explosives.

Ann lui tira la langue avec un sourire.

– J'accepte tes remerciements.

Raven et Axel levèrent les yeux au ciel et retinrent un soupir.

– Vous iriez bien ensemble !

– Forrest...

– Je m'appelle Ann, tu sais.

Raven retint un nouveau soupir, et Silver, qui semblait juger qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps, et souhaitait éviter à Ann de se faire enguirlander par les deux compères taciturnes.

– Euh, peut-être qu'on devrait se concentrer sur la mission, non ?

Aussitôt, les trois se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'il leur avait rappelé quelque chose de primordial.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit Raven.

Et en silence, le petit groupe continua son exploration de l'ancienne gare. Bien évidemment, ils avançaient dans un clair obscur plutôt inquiétant, mais les phases d'obscurité étaient moins importantes qu'au début. Leur avancée était donc plutôt rapide.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une salle circulaire entièrement recouverte de tôle. Au sol, au plafond, et même sur les murs. Et au centre, deux femmes se chamaillaient. L'une des deux était plutôt sombre et inquiétante, alors que l'autre avait un air enfantin et innocent.

– Eeeuh, c'est quoi cette blague ? demanda Ann avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe. On a quand même pas fait tout ça pour voir deux grognasses se bouffer le bec ?

Linoa eut un petit sourire et fixa les deux femmes.

– Ce sont des G-Forces, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ann lança un regard interrogateur à Raven et Axel, comme pour attendre une confirmation, qu'ils lui donnèrent en hochant légèrement la tête dans un bel ensemble.

– Nan mais c'est pas possible, vous avez préparé votre numéro ou quoi ? oo

Haussement d'épaules de la part d'Axel et soupir de la part de Raven. Mieux valait ne pas répondre.

Linoa sourit devant la scène et puis décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose au sujet de ces G-Forces.

– Visiblement, ce sont des GF qui créent les "étranges phénomènes" dont parlait Squall.

– Visiblement, grinça Raven.

– Donc on est supposés les arrêter, hein... fit Silver. Comment on arrête des G-Forces ? On leur demande gentiment ?

– Presque, fit Linoa. On va leur botter les fesses.

Personne ne songea à contester la jeune fille. Après tout, c'était certainement elle qui avait le plus d'expérience entre eux tous. Et pourtant, les autres n'en manquaient pas. Simplement, ils n'avaient pas sauvé le monde. Ni combattu contre les G-Forces. Alors qu'elle oui.

– Bien, et qui s'occupe de qui ? demanda Raven.

– Comment ça ? fit Ann.

– On est six, elles sont deux. Trois contre une, ça devrait être équitable, répondit Axel.

– Wahooou ! fit Ann en sautillant et en tapant des mains. Vous complétez même vos phrases ! ♥

Les deux lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré.

Les groupes se firent plutôt naturellement. Axel et Raven se mirent ensemble, et bien évidemment, Ann s'incrusta. Il fut décidé qu'eux s'occuperaient de la femme inquiétante et qu'ils laisseraient la gamine aux autres. Après tout, Raven et Axel ne risquaient pas d'être inquiétés par le fait qu'elle soit sombre, vu qu'ils l'étaient tous deux bien assez, et Ann ne s'en rendrait peut-être même pas compte, vu qu'elle était avec les deux taciturnes de service.

Les deux groupes s'avancèrent vers leurs adversaires, qui arrêtèrent de se chamailler alors que les adolescents approchaient.

– Tiens, tes jérémiades ont fait rappliquer la vermine, grinça la sombre.

– Même pas vrai, c'est ta faute !

– Stupide...

– Céçuikidikilé !

Les six étudiants échangèrent un regard et essuyèrent la grosse goutte qu'ils avaient sur la tête et Linoa s'avança légèrement.

– Que voulez-vous, humains ?

– Tu crois qu'ils veulent jouer ?

– Elle est conne, elle, fit Ann.

– Eh oui, tu n'as plus le monopole, Forrest.

– Je m'appelle Ann, tu s...

– SILENCE ! hurla la sombre.

– Hey, mais t'es méchante ! fit Ann, après avoir percuté la remarque de Raven.

– J'AI DIT : SILENCE !! hurla la ténébreuse.

– Oui, mais t'as pas dit "Jacques a dit", fit très justement remarquer la blondinette.

Et la ténébreuse serra les poings, et plutôt d'en écraser un contre le visage de l'autre G-Force, elle se rua sur celle qui l'exaspérait le plus à part la blonde : Ann.

Et le combat s'engagea.


	6. Chapter 6

_Notes_ : Ce chapitre a été écrit par Sladinji. Et la suite viendra, normalement, dans une semaine. Et si on oublie et que ça vous embête, hésitez pas à râler par message privé... Huhu. Enjoy !

_Disclaimer_ : Les persos et l'univers de FFVIII sont toujours à cette bande d'égoistes de Square Enix. Et nous, on se venge avec nos persos, qui sont... à nous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Junon arrangeait les fleurs dans le bac devant sa boutique en chantonnant (faux) une vieille chanson qui datait de l'époque où elle avait vingt ans, donc d'il y a vingt ans. Pas si vieux que ça, direz-vous. Mais c'était vraiment une chanson dépassée depuis longtemps, aussi les gens qui l'entendaient la regardaient, surpris. Elle levait la tête et leur adressait un sourire.

– Elles sont belles, non ? demandait-elle.

– Très, répondit un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns.

– Vous voulez les sentir ? Elles sentent bon, vous savez .

– Non, ça va, répondit-il.

– Vous avez tort, elles ont vraiment un parfum exceptionnel. Vous ne sentirez pas ça deux fois.

– Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle se vanter.

– Sûrement, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça passe. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas sentir ?

– Je n'aime pas trop le parfum des fleurs, répondit-il.

– Ah ? répondit Junon, surprise.

– Je trouve ça trop lourd.

– Vous n'avez qu'à moitié raison, jeune homme, répondit Junon avec un clin d'œil. Les parfums à la fleur sont lourds, mais le parfum des fleurs ne l'est pas. Essayez, vous verrez bien.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et se pencha pour respirer l'odeur d'une petite fleur blanche.

– Je ne sens rien du tout, dit-il.

– -.-' Normal, cette fleur-là est en plastique.

– Ah, d'accord.

– Tu dois être de Galbadia.

– Même pas, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en prenant la fleur que lui tendait Junon pour sentir l'odeur.

– D'où viens-tu alors ?

– Celle-là sent très bon, dit-il en rendant la fleur à Junon.

Le sourire de Junon s'élargit et elle rangea la fleur dans le vase d'où elle l'avait prit. Elle se retourna pour retrouver le jeune homme qui lui en tendait encore une.

– Je vais prendre celle-là.

– D'accord. Par ici, s'il te plaît.

Junon conduisit le jeune homme à la caisse.

– Bonne journée, alors, dit-elle.

– Merci, vous aussi.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla. Junon entreprit donc à nouveau d'arranger les fleurs dans le bac en chantonnant.

* * *

– Aaaaaaaah, mais ! Tu vas laisser ton frère tranquille, oui ? s'époumona Ellone en prenant Cecil dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de son démoniaque frangin.

– MamAAAN ! chouina Cecil. Kain il m'a tapé !

– C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'écria Kain en pointant son doigt sur son frère.

– Oui, comme toujours, marmonna Ellone en berçant Cecil pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

– Eh ! s'écria Kain. Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

Cecil tira la langue à son frère, qui, fout de rage, se rua sur lui, et sur Ellone par la même occasion, avec la ferme intention de faire une tête au carré à son frère.

– T'approches pas ! hurla Ellone. On fait câlin après, si tu veux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

– Entrez, fit Ellone d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

Squall entra dans la chambre des deux terribles enfants d'Ellone.

– Tu as un blessé à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

– Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Occupe-toi de Kain et Cecil, s'il te plaît.

– Mais...

Ellone mit Cecil dans les bras de Squall et sortit en courant. Le directeur adjoint soupira profondément, en songeant qu'il avait vraiment mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous. Mais bon, il n'allait pas abandonner Kain et Cecil dans une même pièce sous peine qu'Ellone ne retrouve un mort (Cecil) lorsqu'elle reviendrait ici. Il prit donc sur lui, et regarda les deux frangins jouer au train électrique et régla les conflits qui éclatèrent lorsque Cecil posait un rail de travers.

* * *

– Noire ! s'écria la gamine.

La sombre était tombée par terre après avoir reçu une bille explosive dans la figure. Elle se releva bien vite, sans la moindre blessure, bien sûr, puisqu'elle était une G-Force. Cela dit, elle avait tout de même l'air mal en point.

– Ca va ? demanda la blondinette en courant vers la dénommée Noire.

– Va t'en, dit Noire.

– Non mais, ça va ou pas ?

– Oui ça va ! rugit-elle. Va au combat, tu m'énerves !

La blondinette obéit et se tourna vers le groupe chargeait de le combattre, donc Silver et Linoa, tandis que Noire, elle, se tournait vers Raven, Axel et Ann. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

– Ca vous allez me le payer !

Et soudain, l'obscurité les enveloppa. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. C'était donc plutôt mal partit pour eux, mais la lumière revint soudain.

– Ah non ! s'exclama la blonde. Tu vas pas recommencer !

– Rose ! hurla Noire. Eteins cette lumière où je te tue !

– Mais j'aime pas le noir ! Tu m'embêtes ! T'es méchante ! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu te débrouilles, moi je me bats plus.

– Quoi ? Tu as plutôt intérêt !

Rose croisa les bras et regarda en l'air. Noire soupira et décida donc de se battre seule, et ce sans compter sur l'obscurité. Pas gagné d'avance. Elle s'élança à nouveau vers Ann, mais cette fois en zigzagant pour éviter ses billes explosives. Mais Ann ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et en envoya dans tous les sens, comme ça, elle était sûre de toucher Noire.

– Eh ! s'exclama Linoa. Fais attention !

Heureusement, personne ne fut touché par les billes, pas même Noire. Elle envoya un rayon noir à ses adversaires, qui, de toute évidence, n'apprécièrent pas trop.

– Weh ! Allez Noire ! T'es la meilleure ! hurlait Rose.

Linoa tira un de ses projectiles sur Noire, mais celle-ci l'évita habillement. Mais Raven avait profité de ce moment pour attaquer, et Noire ne réussi pas à éviter ce coup là.

– Meeeeuhh, qu'est ce que tu glandes ? demanda Rose.

Noire grogna. Elle voulut se relever, mais Ann lui balança une dizaine de billes explosives juste sous son nez, et qui éclatèrent exactement au même moment.

– T'y es allé fort, Forrest.

– Je m'appelle Ann, tu sais.

Une fois le brouillard dû à l'explosion dissipé, Noire se leva à grand peine et soupira profondément.

– J'abdique.

– C'est pas grave, Noire, lui dit Rose. T'as trop assuré !

– Toi... fit Noire d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle se retenait d'étriper la blondinette. Si tu m'avais pas lâchée, on aurait gagné...

– Nih ! Mais ça fait rien !

Noire ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Rose, et elle se tourna vers le groupe de cinq, et prit l'air le plus supérieur possible pour dire :

– Bon, eh bien je vous accorde notre pouvoir à toute les deux. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas appel à nous trop souvent...

Et elles disparurent après un grand "Saaaaaluuuuuut" de la part de Rose. Le groupe resta un instant silencieux.

– Et si on rentrait ? proposa Ann. Il est déjà trois heures.

– On a largement le temps de rentrer, dit Raven.

– Sans compter qu'on a droit à un retard de trois secondes, dit Ann en riant. On peut aller faire les boutiques !

– Si ça t'amuse, dit Raven, mais moi je préfère retourner au bateau directement.

– Ok, d'accord ! Amuse-toi bien avec M. Dincht pendant deux heures !

– Gloups Je viens avec vous finalement...

– Chouette ! Alors on y va tous !

* * *

– Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ? demanda Ann.

– Trop, répondirent Axel et Raven sur le même ton blasé.

– Oh lala. Vous êtes pas drôle. Allez. Faites-moi un beau sourire !

Raven fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la requête d'Ann, mais Axel, lui, fit un sourire, forcé bien sûr, mais cela suffit à emplir Ann de joie.

– Il sourit ! Vous avez vu ? Il sourit !

– Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Raven.

– Mais si mais si mais si, fit Ann. Et toi aussi, Raven ! Un sourire !

– Meurs.

– Au fait, tu as vu les habits que j'ai acheté ? Tu les trouves comment ?

– Rose, violet, orange, orange, orange, rouge, violet, orange, rose et bleu.

– Merci, c'est gentil '.

– -.-'

Axel éclata de rire. Il n'aurait pas dû. Ann lui sauta au cou en hurlant : "Il rit ! Il rit ! Je l'ai fait rire ! Je l'ai fait rire ! Il a sourit, et maintenant il rit !"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Raven et Ann soupirèrent en chœur. Après avoir pu rentrer à la BGU, le groupe s'était dirigé directement vers l'infirmerie, Ann traînant par le bras un Axel pas très motivé pour aller se faire inspecter par le docteur Loire. La grande brune l'avait presque poussé dans le bureau d'Ellone, qui avait bondi de son fauteuil pour leur demander des explications.

Ellone avait emmené Axel dans l'infirmerie et avait interdit l'accès à toute personne. Et depuis une heure, le groupe d'aspirants-Seed attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, dans un silence plus ou moins relatif.

Ann et Raven soupirèrent en chœur. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises à même le sol. Linoa s'était accroupie, et Silver s'était assis en tailleur.

– C'est quand l'annonce des résultats ? demanda Silver, pour briser le silence.

– Dans un quart d'heure, soupira Linoa. J'espère qu'il sera sorti d'ici là.

Personne ne lui répondit. De toutes façons, il était évident que les autres souhaitaient la même chose également.

Finalement, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur un Axel, avec un bandage sur l'œil. Il esquissa un léger sourire quand il vit que tous l'avaient attendu et les remercia.

– On y va ? fit une Ann visiblement soulagée.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence, et tous se mirent en marche vers le premier étage, où allaient être annoncés les résultats. Raven et Axel restèrent en fin de file pendant que Linoa monopolisait l'attention d'Ann.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Que j'ai eu de la chance que tu sois là, répondit-il en fixant le sol devant lui.

– Mais encore ?

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Raven.

– Qu'à moins d'un miracle, il est définitivement perdu.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement gênée pour son ami. Lequel posa une main sur son épaule avec un léger sourire.

– Merci.

Elle lui sourit légèrement en retour, toujours silencieuse.

– N'empêche, continua-t-il. Si je le retrouve, je lui fais sa fête à cet enfoiré.

– Je te le tiens, si tu veux...

Il ne répondit pas. De toutes façons, ils étaient arrivés. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'à attendre que les instructeurs arrivent, pour annoncer les résultats. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Zell, Selphie et Irvine arrivèrent à dix-neuf heures pile, chacun avec une liste en main. Ils portaient leur tenue de Seed, et visiblement, Zell n'était pas à l'aise dedans. Il ne cessait de gigoter nerveusement.

– Bien, fit-il. C'est l'heure d'annoncer les résultats. Mon groupe, suivez-moi.

Ledit groupe déglutit. Son visage fermé n'annonçait rien de bon. Il les entraîna directement dans son bureau et ferma la porte à laquelle il s'adossa avant de reprendre la parole.

– Prenez place, fit-il en désignant six chaises faisant face à son bureau.

Lui-même s'installa dans son fauteuil et les fixa l'un après l'autre.

– Bon, j'arrête de faire mon con, vous avez tous réussi.

Tous soupirèrent avec un bel ensemble, sauf Ann, qui se leva pour lui ficher un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

– Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

– Oui, très, pas toi ?

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour toute réponse. Et à la grande surprise de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, il la lui tira en retour. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se tourna vers les autres, les civilisés, ceux qui étaient sagement restés assis, et leur dit d'une voix calme.

– Bien. Allez dans le bureau, Squall et Quistis vous donneront vos résultats. Vos tenues de Seed sont déjà dans vos chambres, et soyez à dix heures ce soir au Campus. En tenue de Seed.

Effectivement, quand Silver et Axel regagnèrent leur dortoir, ils trouvèrent l'uniforme Seed bien plié sur le lit. Silver s'approcha du sien avec un sourire amer.

– Faut vraiment qu'on porte cette horreur ?

Axel lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il était tout aussi désespéré que lui, mais qu'il craignait fort qu'ils n'aient pas le choix. Silver se demanda un instant comment il faisait pour dire tant de chose avec un seul regard et puis secoua la tête et alla se changer dans la salle de bains.

Quand il en sortit, Axel était déjà prêt, et était installé devant le pc, visiblement en train de regarder ses mails.

– Ca va... ton œil ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je le sens plus, donc je suppose que oui.

Silver déglutit.

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Je préviens mes parents...

Bon, mieux valait peut-être se taire.

– Quelle merde, ces uniformes ! T'as vu comment elle est longue, c'te jupe ?

– C'est sûr que pour toi, ça doit faire une grosse différence, fit Raven.

Ann lui tira la langue.

– T'as qu'à la retrousser.

– Comment t'es trop intelligente ! oo

Raven s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle se contenta d'enfiler la veste et de grimacer.

– Quand tu sortiras avec Squall, tu lui diras de trouver des uniformes de moins mauvais goût.

Raven lança le regard de la mort qui tue la vie à Ann et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver de toutes façons. Ou de répondre, parce que ça ne ferait que la conforter dans son délire. Elle soupira et alla directement au Campus. Tant pis si elle était en avance.

* * *

Zell entra dans la chambre de Squall, sans toquer, forcément. Et comme de juste, celui-ci était à moitié à poil. Enfin, façon de parler.

– Un jour, tu toqueras, je ne désespère pas.

– C'est beau, la foi, répondit le blond.

– Que puis-je pour toi ? fit Squall en enfilant un pantalon.

Zell le regarda un moment en fronçant un sourcil (oui, oui, un seul).

– C'est marrant, tu es même pas gêné que je débarque comme ça.

Le brun haussa les épaules et esquissa un léger sourire. Il s'assit sur son lit pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes et y resta un moment, en fixant son ami.

– C'est parce que t'as déjà fait pire, Zell.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il pensait. De toutes façons, l'air amusé qu'affichait son vis-à-vis était assez clair. Il détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

– Ouais, bon, hein...

Squall se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

– Ravi que tu comprennes.

Et il enfila la chemise qu'il avait préparée pour la soirée.

– Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

– Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. N'empêche, t'en as bien profité pour te rincer l'œil, continua le brun en boutonnant sa chemise.

Zell haussa les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

– J'aurais été idiot de pas l'avoir fait.

Squall se retourna, en fronçant un sourcil, mais pas le même que Zell.

– Normalement, tu devrais être gêné.

– Ouais, mais j'avoue quand même.

– Pervers.

Squall se rassit sur le lit pour enfiler une paire de Doc. Zell s'assit à côté de lui.

– Non, c'est juste qu'il y en a qui tueraient pour te voir dans ton bain.

Squall lui balança son oreiller dans la tronche, avec un sourire en coin. Bizarrement, il n'était même pas gêné. De toutes façons, Zell, c'était Zell, donc euh. C'aurait été bien plus gênant si ça avait été une élève. Mais qu'est-ce qu'aurait foutu une élève dans ses appartements de toutes façons ?

– Tu penses trop, Squall.

– Hu ?

Zell s'approcha de Squall, qui le regarda faire, un brin déconcerté. Le blond saisit le menton du brun entre deux doigts et avança son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Et avant que Squall n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Zell l'embrassa.


End file.
